


Not today

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Same ship, different day [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, In Memory of Anton Yelchin, M/M, Musing, POV Leonard McCoy, Star Gazing, after STiD, hidden paring inside, second try to write something outside my series, sort of fix-it story, the planet is indeed real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy...always grumpy, but a skilled genius in his profession. He's musing about his life, his friends, losses and a certain, blue planet outside the observation window. No more, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija/gifts).



> I'm, not a native speaker, so forgive me any mistakes. Would you? :)  
> This is my second attempt, to write something outside my Khirk Series and also in English. And I must owe indirectly John Cho (one of his dubsmash vids) and Morvith (she mentioned the planet on her blog) for the inspiration. And this fic is for Mija.

* * *

 

 

_**When the time comes around** _

_**And the lights, they go out...** _

 

 

He wished, at least this time, he could have been the hero. Not in a romantically transfigured sense, perish the thought. Thus did not tick Leonard McCoy. But if people known for so long, they did some things for each other, that the green-blooded hobgoblin would have called extremely illogical. Leonard snorted. He had always believed, the luck would stand for an incomprehensible reason on their side, and let them from every conceivable worst-case scenario arise as a winner. Well, if from simple scratches about osseous breaks up to taking hostages, battles with less friendly Aliens, or caught pretty illnesses on supposedly so harmless outside missions on foreign planets counted. He had always thought, he would have everything under control, as long as Jim went relatively unharmed out of this. Until... this news from the engine room came in and even there he refused to give up this for which he had fought for years: Jim´s life.

And he could understand, why Jim had done everything for his crew and this from the very beginning, could understand, why Khan wanted to burn the world to ashes in the faith to have lost everyone and everything. He became a witness of how Spock understood for the first time in his life really, what friendship meant as he saw Jim dying. And he understood it well because he himself had lost everything... first his mother, then his family, then his father. He has no right to judge. Hasn´t ever.

But he sometimes asked himself, whether it had been right to want to play again God, where it had cost him everything in the first instance. His career, his daughter, almost his sanity. He had taken Jim this decision on life and death, the upper hand had won and he had simply acted. They had never spoken about it, sat merely an evening together and got drunk, with more than one bottle of Scottys famous house brand. And Spocks reproachful looks afterward, because Captain, as well as CMO too, had far overslept right into Alpha shift. Involuntarily a corner of his mouth stretched upwards as he recalled the absurd scene again to the memory: Spock in the door of Jim´s room, they both in the midst of empty bottles, glasses, rest of various Replicator mishaps and a jumble of cushions and covers on the ground. And for such unaffordable moments he lived, would miss it for nothing in the world.

Maybe this was also the reason, why he now with Jim, Spock and the newest addition to her sworn community on one of the view decks stood and looked at the scenario before the clear aluminum window. Planet HD a 189733B, also known as Aura18, whose atmosphere shone in countless, almost unsubstantially seeming blue tones. And on account of the nearness to his sun, since centuries he lost mass and rained consistently small glass particles in space. For some years this Jupiter-like giant would be only a distant recollection, and anyhow this was a good symbol for their current situation. Someday all this would be forgotten. But not today. Today was not a day to lost themselves in the past, today was a day to be reminded themselves to think of those, which could not go the way anymore with them, who were already on their way to the stars.

And up to the day in which they have disintegrated long ago to dust, and also the last star has died away and everything ends, he would just make it, nevertheless, over and over again like this, in spite of the consequences.

 

And with a smile he turned again to the blue, sparkling planet, passing in beauty.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
